


Johnny boy

by narafugo



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 7: Steel Ball Run, M/M, Suicide, it is very sad I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narafugo/pseuds/narafugo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny couldn't do it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jjba fanfic and I wrote about Johnny killing himself because I love to make myself suffer

Johnny couldn't remember the last time he felt happy. Ever since the accident, Johnny's life had been falling apart. He was a professional jockey with a scholarship, and now he was a paraplegic college dropout. After the accident he was forced to give up everything. Since most of Johnny's family members broke contact with him and he wasn't able to get a job, Gyro had to drop out of medical school and get a job to help with all the bills and take care of Johnny. But even with a job and insurance, they were barely able to afford things like medication, physical therapy, and regular doctor visits. They would get into daily arguments over how they're going to be able to afford everything.

The sound of glass shattering snapped Johnny out of his thoughts. Gyro accidentally knocked over a picture frame while he was going on a rant, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Johnny couldn't do anything but sit there with his head in his hands and try to drown out the sound of Gyro's yelling. A few minutes later he heard the front door slam. Gyro left to go to the local bar to drink his frustration away like he usually does after they argue.  
After he left Johnny sat there for a while, he let out the sobs he was holding back. He lifted his head out of his hands and reached over to grab the broken picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Johnny and Gyro hugging each other and smiling. He missed the days when they were a happy couple. He hated what they'd become. He hated what he'd become. Johnny became a huge burden on Gyro, and he felt so bad for it. Gyro would be better off without him, everyone would. No one needed him, he was just a worthless waste of space. He couldn't do this anymore, he wanted all of it to end, he wanted to die.  
The thought of suicide wasn't anything new, it's something he thinks about all the time. He's attempted a few times, but never actually came close to dying. He felt pathetic for chickening out and failing so many times, but he told himself that he wouldn't fail this time. 

Johnny grabbed his crutches that were leaning against the wall, got up, and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and searched through the cabinet looking for pills. He found a bottle of pain killers. He opened the small yellow bottle and poured the pills on the counter. His heart started beating faster as he counted all of the pills. He grabbed a small glass that was sitting on the counter and filled it up with water. With a shaky hand, he grabbed one of the pills, examining it before putting it in his mouth. He put the pill in his mouth then swallowed some of the water, slightly gagging from the after taste. He did it over and over again until all the pills on the counter were gone.

Johnny made his way to his bedroom and grabbed a notebook and a pen and began to quickly write his suicide note. He tried to keep it short and sweet, saying things like "don't be sad about my death", "everything will be ok", "I'll miss you, and "I'm sorry". He chuckled about how cliche it was. When he finished writing it he placed it on the nightstand. His eyelids began to feel heavy, and he could feel his heart beat getting slower, and slower. He laid down on his bed and clutched a pillow, burying his face in it. He closed his eyes, thinking about his happy memories to distract him from his fear and nausea. His mind began to fade, he wasn't scared anymore. The last thing Johnny thought about before he took his last breath was Gyro.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog for the good content  
> http://sbr6.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> and if you have any fanfic ideas hmu


End file.
